Ultimate Series
'' 20130116_174431.jpg|Foul Flapjack 20130116_174441.jpg|Puke Soup 20130116_174435.jpg|Sticky Syrup 20130116_174502.jpg|Sweaty Swiss 20130116_174508.jpg|Greasy Bacon 20130116_174412.jpg|Sweat Shirt 20130116_174456.jpg|Vulgar Vendor 20130116_174403.jpg|Lost Basketball 20130116_174556.jpg 20130116_175030.jpg|Stale Mail (not mine, I know, I really wanted to make one) 20130116_175114.jpg|Pathetic Printer (MOAR SHOWDOWNS) 20130116_175349.jpg|Tacky Test 20130116_175143.jpg|Dirty Desk 20130116_175322.jpg|Buzz Puzz 20130116_174418.jpg|Putrid Pan 20130116_174520.jpg|Sanitary Sponge 20130116_175433.jpg|Sparkly Soap 20130116_174842.jpg|Mushy Mash 20130116_175135.jpg|Whacked Wood (TEMP) Trash Pack Wiki 0011.JPG|Temple Bum Trash Pack Wiki 002.JPG|Bin-Tendo Trash Pack Wiki 002.JPG The series has been completed. No more editing, or there will be a consequence.'' Mondimondo : Added Dani3204: Added Phanpy444: Added Dripsy123: Added Random12: Added Scrapped Series Supereggy5: Added. (Also Added Clean Team Group) Orbitball: Added Pee Plants,Bin Monsters and Junk Jobs. Playsets: *Scumbo Jet *Trash Town Express *Sludge Slide *Trash Town B-inn *Trash Town Amusement Park: Spinning Peecups *Trash Town Amusement Park: Rotten Rollercoaster *Trash Town Amusement Park: Feral Ferris Wheel *Trash Town Amusement Park: Messy Merry-Go-Round Finishes: Special Editions & Ultra Rare Lines Smelly Trash: Like Smiggle erasers the trashies are scented for what species it is.**** Light up Trash: Shake the Trashie and it lights up! ~ Growing Trash: Leave the trashies in water for a few days and they'll grow. Stretchy Trash: Stretchable Trashies Archeo-Trash: Like Gomu, they can be broken apart and put back together. They have a pearly finish. Zipper Trashies:You can zip them open and shut. Metallic: Used for Clean Team and LE's. Swelly Trash: Squeeze the Trashie, and It'll swell and bulge! Twisters: There ultra stretchy and can be stretched in different ways! **** Combinders: Like the Archeo Trash, They can pulled apart, but unlike Archeo Trash, They can be combined with different trashies! Like the Personalise Your Own Trashies Kit! **** Trashies Unrecycleble Trash (Combinder)**** *Bashed Box **** *'Gloppy Glue ***' *Puke Paper (Twister)**** *Clogged crate**** *Compost Pile**** *Cracked Can**** *Wacky Wheelie Bin (Exclusive)**** The Grubz: *Globstopper (gobstopper) ~ *Savoury Sweets ~ *Barf Beans ~ *Doh Dough/Droopy Dough (Twister)**** *Steak Mistake **** *Sham-Burger**** *Puke-Cumber* *Stenchilada* *Grottage Cheese* *Slopsicle* *Slop Tart (pop tart)* *Stinky Twinkie* *Awful Waffle* *Rotton Candy (Rare Smelly Trashie: smells like Cotton Candy)** *Snot Chocolate** *Bunion Ring** *Tough Toffee** *Car-Rott** *Sludge Brownie**(Fudge Brownie) *Puke Soup**** *Smell-itin(Gelatin)****** *Pee Punch****** *Barfana(Banana)(Zipper Trashie)****** *Slime-o Bacon**** *Pee-Nut Butt-er(Peanut Butter)****** *Foul Flapjack (Pancake) ***** *Greasy Bacon ***** *Slimy Syrup **** *Sweaty Swiss ***** *Mucky Mash **** 'Hard Rubbish:' *Cacky Carpet (Twister) **** *Stale Mail ~ *Phoney Phone ~ *Cracked Computer ~ *Reek-Fridgerator ~ *Smell-Phone (cell-phone)* *Vile Phone (Smart Phone/iPhone) ***** *Trashketball* *Cacksketball***** (Swelly Trashy: Inflates) *Spewdriver* *Splintered Printer* *Ooze Glue* *Oily Oven**** *Chiller(esky)** *Gungey Spongy (Rare Growing Trashie)** *Busted Bulb** *Lousy Lantern** *Tooth Waste (Rare Smelly Trashie: Smells like Mint)** *Per-Fume (Rare Smelly Trashie: Smells like Rose)** *Pee Pillow(Zipper Trashie)****** *Compooter****** *Sweat Shirt ***** *Slobber Shovel****** *Pee-Mote(Zipper Trashie)****** *Unstable Table****** *Snotty Potty****** *Putrid Pan***** *Stink Bomb ***** *Dirty Desk ***** *Pathetic Printer ***** *Buzz Puzz ***** *Horrid Homework ***** 'Bin-Sects:' *Slimipede (centipede) ~ *Sting Beetle (Dung Beetle) ~ *Squashed Spider ~ *Terrible Termite ~ *Bees-Wax* *Cruddydid* *Pain Mantis** *Dusty Dustmites** *Sick-Ada** *Dirty Dragonfly** *Stinker(Stink Bug)****** *Gooey Dragonfly****** *Lady Ugly(Lady Bug)****** *Dead Mantis(Pray Mantis)****** *Centi-Peed(Centipede)****** *Pee Flea****** *Dragon-die(Dragonfly)****** *Pootato Bug 'Bin Critters:' *Ickidna (echidna) ~ *Splatypus (platypus) ~ *Revolting Rat ~ *Poopy Puppy* *Shamster (hamster)* *Scruffalo* *Gor-ill-a* *Turd Turtle** *Poo-Dle** *Sicken Chicken****** *Gunky Monkey****** *Fart Fish****** *Funky Frog(Zipper Trashie)****** *Horrid Hyena****** *Dead Dog****** *Gunky Giraffe****** 'Junk Jokes:' *Poopee Cushion* *Sludge Balloon (water balloon)* *Feral Funnel* *Dumpster Doo-Doo* *Vile Vomit* *Shocker (joy buzzer)* *Grime Gum (special edition stretchy trashie) (pack of gum)* 'Bin-Struments:' *Sucksaphone (Saxaphone)** *Scar Guitar** *Eek-Arina (Orcarina) (Rare Smelly Trashie: Smells like Sandelwood)** *Boggy Bagpipes** *Pee-Ano** *Dumped Drum (Rare Growing Trashie)** *Vile-lin (violin)* *Smacker(Drum)****** *Grumpet (IF ANYONE WANTED IT) 'BUGGY GAMES:' *Wee You ~ *Pee S Pee ~ *Hex-Box360 ~ *Batman: the Fart Knight ~ *Dribblenauts ~ *Mario Fart ~ *Need for Peed ~ *Fakemon (SE) ~ *Mon-Spewno ~ *Lameboy Advance** *DS Mess** *Gronkey Kong Crashed Course> *Bin-Tendo> *Sumbway Barf> *Temple Bum> *Doo-Doo Jump> *Call of Doody 2> *I Bad> *Sickmin ***** *Bye, Bye Pod> *Pooper Mario Galaxy> *Pooper Mario Bras> *Plants vs Zom-Pees> *Bin-ecraft> *Poo Ninja (Fruit Ninja)> *Sonic the Mess-Hog> *the Barfs (the Smurfs)> *Butt the Rope> *Mangy Birds> *Where's my Barfer ( Where's my Water)> 'ARCHEO-TRASH:All **' *Filth Fossil *Ruined Relic *Dingy Dino Bones *Sickly Shell *Muck Minerals *Atomic Artifact 'Food of the World:' *Soggy Steak ~ *Choke Choy (bok choy) ~ *Horrid Porridge* *Rotten Noodles (ramen noodles)* *Tacky Tuna* *Grotchi Mochi** *Rot Rice* *Spew Tofu* *GrotWurst***** *Lice Rice***** *Orange Sick-en(Orange Chicken)****** *Lo Lame ***** 'Trash Toys:' *Sludge Soldier* *Scareplane* *Dumped Doll* *Reek Remote* *Junk in a Box** *Rotter Pistol** *Inaction Figure** *Slop Top** *Poop-Up Book** *Canned Droid (Android) ***** 'Desert Trash:All *' *Cacky Cactus *Trash Tortoise *Mucky Meerkat *Trash Rabbit *Ick-guana (special edition stretchy trashie) *Trashy Tumbleweed *Horrid Hyena 'Junk:' *Scrapped Scraps ~ *Puke paper* *Bashed Box* *Cracked crate* *Jammed Jar* *Feral Foil* *Scarred scraps* *Un-recyclable Junk (Special Edition Metallic)* 'LIMITED EDITION:All ***' *Drab Diamond (10) *Gunk Gold (50) *Sharp Silver (250) *Nopalescent Opal (500) *Rusty Ring (1000) *Waste Watch (10,000) 'Clean Team' (Avalible in Gold or Silver, All Metallic)(All Ultra Rare) *Sanitary Sponge ***** *Sparkly Soap ***** *Shined Bubble ***** *Super Spray ***** *Cleansing Cloth ***** Users: Phanpy444=* Dripsy123=** Dani3204= ~ Random12=**** Supereggy5=***** Orbitball=****** Mondimondo = > 20130116 175433.jpg|Sparkly Soap 20130116 174520.jpg|Sanitary Sponge 20130116 174418.jpg|Putrid Pan 20130116 175322.jpg|Buzz Puzz 20130116 175143.jpg|Dirty Desk 20130116 175349.jpg|Horrid Homework 20130116 175114.jpg|Pathetic Printer 20130116 175030.jpg|Stale Mail (V2) 20130116 174556.jpg|Vile Phone 20130116 174403.jpg|Cacksketball 20130116 174456.jpg|Vulgar Vendor 20130116 174412.jpg|Sweat Shirt 20130116 174508.jpg|Greasy Bacon 20130116 174502.jpg|Sweaty Swiss 20130116 174435.jpg|Sticky Syrup 20130116 174441.jpg|Puke Soup 20130116 174431.jpg|Foul Flapjack Smell-Phone.png|Smell Phone Untitled drawing by supereggytoast-d5mgniy.png|Shined Bubble (V1, V2 COMING SOON) Trashketball.png|Trashketball Pee Pillow Trashie!.png|Pee Pillow Cracked Cup.png|Cracked Cup Busted Bulb!!.jpg|Busted Bulb Fart Fish.png|Fart Fish Rotton candy.jpg|Rotten Candy Farty Fries.png|Farty Fries Pan-Wastes.png Smell-itin.png Rusted Robot.png|Canned Droid Image24.jpg|Eek-Arina ImageSG.jpg|Scar Guitar Image20.jpg|Dusty Dustmites ImageBR.jpg|Bunion Ring ImageCa.jpg|Car-Rott ImageC.jpg|Chiller ImageSB.jpg|Sludge Brownie ImageDD.jpg|Dumped Drum ImageSP.jpg|Sucksaphone Image18.jpg|Pain Mantis Image17.jpg|Per-Fume ImageTW.jpg|Toothwaste Image15.jpg|Snot Chocolate Image14.jpg|Gungey Spongy Image13.jpg|Tough Toffee Image12.jpg|Snot Chocolate 20130127_014651.jpg|Fancier Artwork for Pathetic Printer 20130127_014432.jpg|Mucky Mash Category:Series Category:Other Category:Series A Category:Series 7 Category:Series 5 Category:Unnamed Series III Category:Unnamed Series Category:Unnamed Series II Category:Series S Category:Series T Category:Series 13 Category:Series 12 Category:Series 11 Category:Collabs Category:Contests Category:Phanpy444 Category:Dripsy123